Cursed
by Mitternachto
Summary: Only because Link has married Zelda and Ganon's gone, it doesn't mean that evil is gone from Hyrule. When Link discovers a terrible curse set upon the Sages and their people, he must pick up his sword to once again fight evil.


Cursed

Just a few years after Link banished Ganondorf into the Dark Realm, and saved Termina from it's doom, he and Zelda got married. Since Link had refused to go back in time, the Princess had had no choice but to do as he wished. And thus, they got married. Of course Malon, Ruto, Saria, and all the other girls were disappointed, but nothing could change Link's mind. Zelda was indeed the girl for him. Nothing could ever change that.

The wedding had been a huge one, held in the Castle grounds as it was. All of Links friends were there, wishing him the best of luck.

However, this story takes place a few weeks after the wedding, in the Haunted Wasteland, not too far from the Spirit Temple.

In a secret cave, northwest of the Temple, two wicked sisters had started moving again. Awoken from their eternal slumber, they had once again started spread their wickedness through the land of Hyrule. But this time, it was along with the strongest of secrets. A secret that would threaten Hyrule until it's dying days.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Link? Link, dearest, we're going to be late!"  
Princess Zelda ran from room to room, in search for her husband. But he was nowhere to be found.

The castle was huge, and it would take several hours to run like this, she knew that. But there was no time left. The van that would take them to their Honeymoon in Termina would arrive any minute now. But she couldn't go without her husband, so where in Hyrule was Link?

Zelda started to climb the staircase to the North Tower - the tower where Link kept all his keepsakes – bows, boomerangs, hookshots, and Nayru knew what more. Zelda didn't usually visit that tower, since it was kind of Links only private space in the whole castle, except for the room that he and Zelda shared.

The Princess opened the door to the tower, and threw her foot into some kind of metal shoes. She cursed Link for letting dangerous things like that lay on the floor.

She continued up to the towers attic. That room had never been used by anyone, it was too small to be in effective use.

Zelda entered the room, only to find her husband asleep on the damp floor.

"Link, for Goddess sake!" she said, shooking his shoulders to wake him up.

Link yawned, streched and suddenly realised what he was doing.

"Uwah! S-So sorry, Zelda! I was going up to the tower to get my bow, and then I...fell asleep...I guess..."

He got up on his legs fast. Zelda sighed. Together they walked down to the Courtyard.  
The van was waiting, as Zelda has predicted.

The driver was none theless than one of the Gorman brothers. Looking grumpy as usual.

"Are ye comin' today or not? Don' let me wait 'til my beard's started to rot, ya?"

Zelda hurried inside, with Link after, carrying their bags. Gorman whipped the horses, and their trip to Termina started.

later on that evening

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. Do you have a reserva.. ah! Mr. Link! How good to see you again! How are you?"

Link walked over to the desk and smiled towards the red-haired lady.

"Never been better, Anju. I've finally married the girl of my dreams – Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, Link! You really deserve it, after saving Termina AND Hyrule. Now, where is she? I must meet with her!" Anju replied, as she picked out a roomkey from a drawer in her desk. It had a sign on it – "The Knife Chamber" and she gave it to Link.

"She's gone to the Post Office to buy some stamps, she's planning to send a postcard to every single person she knows..."

Anju smiled. "Well, be glad. It means she loves you."

Link stared at her. "What? Her buying stamps is a proof of love?"  
The red-haired woman giggled. "No, stupid! Because, if she was not sure the she loved you, she'd never let you go alone to visit another lady – me – right?"

Link had to laugh to that. "How are you and Kafei doing, by the way? You guys married yet?"

Anju nodded. "We are. He's going to take over the title from his father any day now! Mayor Kafei, fancy that!"

They talked to each other for a while, and then Link walked up the stairs to enter the second room of the hotel – the Knife Chamber. He knew this room very well, and the only difference was that the chest that had always been in the corner of the room was gone. Replaced by a huge bed instead of the two small ones.

--

Link and Zelda stayed in Termina for almost three months, having all sorts of fun. Picnic in the mountains, warm days on the beach of the Great Bay, shoppingdays in Clock Town, and even an exclusive concert with the Indigo'go's.

Every evening they would dine together in the Milk Bar, just talking, and then go to bed together in the Stock Pot.

They loved each other more than life itself.

Then, one rainy afternoon, it was time to head back home.

The van once again waited for them on the Milk Road, and they slowly got closer to Hyrule.

The night was young and the sky was filled with stars, as they finally arrived at Hyrule Market. Link paid the driver, and carried Zelda in his arms as he walked the path up to the castle.

It was the morning after that, they realised that Zelda was pregnant. She'd been having morning sickness for a while now, and today she told Link the news.

Link was so was happy. He was going to be a father soon! He took Zelda in his arms and together they spun around the room, in a strange dance.

"Isn't this great, Zel?" Link asked as they calmed down. "What are we going to name her... him... whatever... the child."

"It's a girl. I've seen it in my dreams lately. She's a wonderful child, with eyes green as the field. Oh, Link, I'm so happy!"

"If her eyes are that green, let's call her Fae." Link smiled. Zelda nodded.

"Fae is a beautiful name..."

They ate breakfast together, and the Link decided to visit Saria in the fireste Temple, to tell her the good news.

As he rode over the field, he realised that this was the first time he rode to a place where he did not have to save anyone. It was a wonderful feeling, and as the wind flewed through his blond hair, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

When he arrived at a huge hollowtree, Link got of Epona, and walked into the Kokiri Forest.

It was very quiet. Too quiet.

"Mido? Guys?" He asked, but got no reply.

Strange, he thought, but maybe they're just asleep or something.

He made his way to the Lost Forest, followed the tune of Sarias Song, and entered the Sacred Forest Meadow. The huge giants with spiky lances were gone, replaced by the usual Deku Scrubs. He reflected theyr Deku Nuts with his shield, and made it to the Forest Temple.

As he walked through one of the doors, into a beautiful meadow with a stream flowing through it, he noticed that Saria was nowhere to be found.

He walked through another door, but no Saria there either. Even when he called her name, he got no answer.

He walked into every room in the Temple, without any success. But when he entered the room where he had first met with the Boss of the Forest Temple – Phantom Ganon – he saw a scene that he would never forget.

It was Saria, frozen. Frozen inside a giant green crystal. The little girls green eyes were filled with horror, as if the last thing she'd seen before getting captured into this huge diamond, was a ghost. Or worse.

Link ran up to the crystal. It was twice as big as him, and shimmered with a strange green light. He reached out his hand to touch it, but stopped in the last second. Instead, he picked up a rock, and threw it on the diamond.

At the moment it touched the crystal, it got stuck on it, turning to a part of the diamond itself.

Link was glad that he stopped before touching it himself – it would only had turned him into a frozen decoration himself.

But now what? He had to save Saria, at any price! But he couldn't do it all by himself, he needed help. Two seconds later, he understood who's help he needed.

_Naboorus. _

She was the only person Link knew, that knew everything about diamonds and shiny things. Besides, she was also a sage, and a skilled fighter.

So, Link ran out of the temple, and ended up in the Kokiriforest again. He ran as fast as he could, so fast that he didn't notice where he put his feet.

BAM.

Link could feel a stunning pain in his forehead. As he rubbed his head, he looked up to see what he had ran into. For the second time today, he didn't believe his eyes.

It was Mido.

But no longer Mido.

It was a stump, a tree that looked a LOT like Mido. With vines hanging from his shoulders, and around his arms. But no doubt, it was Mido.

"M-Mido? Mido? Are you okay? What happened?" Link shouted, as he tried to rip of the vines from Mido's body.

But Mido didn't reply. His empty eyes looked like they were made out of wood. Like someone had carved a statue out from a tree, that looked like Mido. Like Mido had turned into a tree.

But, as Link tried to rip of the vines, he could hear an echoing sound inside of Mido.

_No way. Mido was hollow? _

It couldn't be!

Link backed off, only to run into another horrible statuelooking Kokiri. One of the twinsisters.

As he started to run through the forest in panic, he found one Kokiri after another – all turned into stumps.

"W-What's happening here? Who did this to you?" His voice trembled, and he looked around himself. Why didn't he notice this before?

The sky above the forest was grey, and the trees waved in the wind. Everything was so quiet. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds that had started to gather above him.

_This is no nice place anymore. It's... cursed!_He thought, as he ran out of the forest, jumped on Epona and set course for the Gerudo Fortress.

Out in the field, the sun was so bright, as it was trying to hide that something terrible had happened in the Kokiri Forest.

Link entered the Gerudo Valley, crossed the bridge, and rode into the Gerudo Fortress Area.

The fortress looked normal, and he sighed of relief. Nothing ever changed here, Nabooru wanted it that way.

The mighty stronghold pointed up in the sky, as Link rode towards it. He got of his horse, and entered one of the doors.

The fortress looked exactly like it had done at Link latest visit. Though, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, since he didn't see any Gerudo guards.

He walked deeper into the fortress, and opened every door he could find. Most of the rooms were private rooms for the Gerudos. All of them were empty.

But when he entered another room (also that a bedroom) he saw a Gerudo lying on her bed. Again he filled with relief, as he walked over to the sleeping Gerudo.

"Hey.. wake up.. please, could you take me to Nabooru?"

But then, he realised that he wouldn't get any answer from the sleeping guard.

Because she was dead. A deep wound crossed her chest, and she didn't breath.

Link quickly got out of the room, and closed the door, his heart bumping faster and faster. _What on earth was this? First the Kokiriforest, where their Sage had turned into crystal, and the people of the forest had been transformed into stumps! And now, the Gerudofortress, with only one Gerudo in it – a dead one. This was madness.._

He continued deeper into the fortress, but he didn't find anything. Or anyone.

His only hope now was to head for the Spirit Temple. And so he did.

The gate was open, and he entered the Haunted Wasteland. The desert was very quiet. He crossed the River of Sand, and soon he could see the sacred Spirit Temple on the horizon.

The temple looked normal, and he entered it, prepared for what he might find in there.

Just as he had predicted, it was not a pretty sight when he got his eyes on the "missing" Gerudos.

At first it looked like they had been halfways buried in the sand, so that only their waists, shoulders and heads were visible, but then he realised that it was their bodies that had turned into sand. Just like the Kokiri had somehow turned into trees, the Gerudotribe had turned into yellow sand.

He walked over to the nearest thief, and poked her shoulder. It immediately made the poor Gerudos bodie disappear into sand. These Gerudos were not only sand on the outside – they were sand on the inside too! Someone only had to touch them, and they would break into a million pieces!

Panic took a hard grip on Link when he realised that he had killed a Gerudo.

He ran into the temple's boss-room, only to find Nabooru imprisoned into a huge, orange crystal. Just like Saria. And just like Saria, the thief's eyes were filled with fright.

—End Of 1:st Chapter—

Authors Comment:

Well, this time I felt like writing something very odd and disgusting. Though, it's not started to BE disgusting yet, but it will...It will mwahahaha

Also, I wanted Nab to be in this one, to proof my absolut admiration of her totally Nabooruobsessed...

However, please note that I'm Swedish, meaning that I might screw up on the words sometimes, and also note that I'm writing this in the middle of the night me very tired.

And I don't have the energy to spell-check this chapter. Please survive anyways. - 

7


End file.
